Second chance
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: Ce que je peux dire: C'est au tout dernier chapitre de Monster. Johan et Docteur Tenma se trouvent dans un hôpital...


**Title:** A Second Chance

**Pairings: **Johan/Tenma

**Warnings:** Fluff, sap?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes:** This contents slight spoilers for the end of the manga. ^^( Cette histoire contient des spoilers à la fin du manga)

* * *

C'est une traduction de l'auteur Kiyasama. J'ai aimé beaucoup son histoire... Et en plus je venais de terminer le manga.

* * *

Docteur Kenzo Tenma se dirigea vers le comptoir en souriant. La jeune infirmière qui était derrière le comptoir le prit en charge et n'aurai jamais pensait que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, était poursuivit par la police il y a quelque mois.

- Il c'est réveiller ?( Il demanda poliment tout en déplaçant son manteau d'un bras à l'autre)

- Oui docteur, (répondu l'infirmière quand elle commença à marcher dans le couloir), c'est deux derniers jours le patient parler que de vous, monsieur.

Elle était relativement nouvelle dans cette hôpital mais elle savait que la plupart des patients étaient ici sous surveillance pour les crimes qu'ils avaient commit. Elle avait été affecter au nouveau détenu, il y a tout juste une semaine et déjà elle avait été charmer par les paroles et le comportement du jeune homme. Il était très charmant. Elle avait refusé de croire que ce jeune patient avait fait quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Mais qui était elle pour exprimer ses opinions, son devoir était de s'occuper des malades et qu'elle devait les menait au meilleur de leur capacité.

Tenma pour sa part se sentait nerveux, il serra ses doigts autour de la petite corbeille de fruits qu'il avait acheté pour le blond. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il venait ici à nouveau pour voir Johan après tant d'années, d''être torturé, hanté et tourmenté( au moins mentalement) par ce salaud sans cœur. Il avait été ici une fois auparavant et qu'il devait fermer ce chapitre dans sa vie.

C'était peut être l'instinct du médecin mais il sentait encore qu'il devait rendre une dernière visiter à Johan pour enfin l'oublier. Il était toujours dans ses rêves...en le priant ...en le disant de ne pas le laisser. Il poussa un profond soupir et se prépara quand l'infirmière glissa la clé dans la serrure de la porte en acier pour l'ouvrir doucement.

- Bonjour, Johan ( Il l'accueilli avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle marchait dans la salle et fit signe à Tenma), J'ai un visiteur pour vous.

Le médecin sentit son cœur sauter un battement lorsque le jeune homme en fauteuil haussa son cou et lui sourit chaleureusement. Ces yeux bleus perçants semblaient s'animer avec plaisir et Tenma aspira un grand coup et se demanda si c'était humainement possible pour quiconque de le regarder ainsi. Johan était vêtue d'une robe foncé de l'hôpital avec des chaussons assortie à ses pieds. Il semblait qu'il avait perdu du poids en regardant de plus près. Tenma pouvait voir les traits sous les yeux de Johan mais il était toujours magnifique. Mais quelque chose se tord dans sa poitrine et avant qu'il ne pu se contrôler Tenma prit le visage de Johan doucement dans ses mains.

- Johan, ( murmura-t-il doucement. Oh mon dieu...il n'appartenait pas ici...mais il n'appartenait pas non plus dehors. Il avait fermé les yeux pendant un moment mais les ouvrit quand il sentit des mains sur sa taille. Ils tremblaient en réponse à son toucher et ses yeux bleus scintillaient de larmes.)

- Je vais vous laisser seul, ( dit l'infirmière tranquillement et renferma la porte derrière elle)

- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, ( Tenma dit d'une voix douce libérant les joue de Johan doucement en pointant son doigt vers le panier de fruits), Ils me disent que tu ne mange pas beaucoup ».

Johan haussa les épaules et à contrecœur, il enleva la mains de la chemise du médecin :

- Je ne mange pas beaucoup de toute façon, (répondit il avec un petit sourire lorsqu'il prit une pomme. ), je veux sortir d'ici, ( dit-il), quand penses tu qu'ils vont me libérer ?

Tenma ne disait rien car il pelé une orange tranquillement. Il pouvait sentir les yeux bleus le transpercer de tout part.

- Tu veux sortir, pour aller prendre un peu du soleil.

- Tu évites ma question.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ton jugement est en attente,( dit Tenma), donc ne commence pas à penser...

- Je peux sortir d'ici si je veux, ( déclara Johan catégoriquement avec un petit sourire énigmatique encore sur ses traits. Il regardait toujours le médecin comme s'il était fasciner par le fonctionnement même du corps de l'homme plus âgé), Tout ce que j'ai à faire est de …

-Pourquoi ?, ( cria soudainement Tenma dans la frustration. Il n'était pas surpris de constater qu'il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était un garçon qui avait vu toute une école qui s'assassiner devant ses yeux. Quel traumatisme cachait derrière ces yeux bleus ?), pourquoi ne veux tu pas vivre une vie normale avec Anna.

Finit-il faiblement quand il tomba à genoux à côté du fauteuil roulant. Il tenait les mains froides de Johan, il caressait inconsciemment les mains de Johan. Il voulait que Johan sente de la chaleur dans son cœur. Il leva les mains tendrement à ses lèvres et les baisa doucement, pas gêné de constater qu'il sanglotait maintenant tranquillement.

- Elle t'aime beaucoup, Johan,» poursuit-il doucement, le cœur serré pour ce garçon, ce garçon qui n'avait jamais connu ses vrais parents qui n'avait pas connu l'amour, un garçon qui avait grandit dans la vengeance et dans le mal. Tenma pleurait. Le garçon était venu pour lui demandait l'aide, il y a de nombreuses années et il n'avait pas écouté ou pris la peine de l'écouter. Il avait versé ses frustrations à Johan et maintenant ...  
- Alors ... vas-tu me laisser rester avec toi, mon cher docteur?" Johan demanda doucement.

Tenma leva son visage strié de larme au jeune homme qui était surpris. Il n'était pas sûr de l'expression qu'il devait espérer voir sur le visage de Johan, mais il avait certainement pas pensé qu'il allait voir ce regard tourmenté dans la souffrance et dans la solitude. C'était presque le même regard que Johan avait, quand il avait été sous la pluie cette nuit là. Johan pleurait à l'intérieur mais il ne savait pas comment le montrer...

- Si ... si tu restais avec moi ... à quoi bon que je peux rien faire?" Demanda Tenma. «-Je voyage partout pour aider les gens maintenant, Johan. Je ne reste pas dans un endroit pendant un long moment ... "

- Alors tu ne peux pas m'aider,» répondit Johan alors qu'il tentait de libérer ses mains de l'emprise de Tenma. Le masque froid prit place de nouveau et le vieil homme savait qu'il perdait le jeune à nouveau. Il secoua la tête rapidement et continua de tenir ses mains douces.

- Je vais rester avec toi si c'est ce que tu veux, Johan,( dit-il fermement, les yeux sombres en regardant profondément dans les bleus pour montrer sa sincérité,) -Nous pouvons vivre ensemble si cela te rends heureux."

Quelque chose proche de l'incertitude passa dans les yeux de Johan et il baissa les yeux, une teinte rose collerait ses joues pâles.

- Est-ce que... c'est une promesse, docteur? Tu ne m'oublierai pas et ne me laisserai pas? "

Tenma secoua doucement sa tête, un petit mais chaleureux sourire de réconfort est venu sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne te quitterai jamais, Johan. Je te promets et d'ailleurs ... Dieter a besoin d'un nouvel ami et je pense qu'il t'aime déjà. "

Le sourire de Johan s'élargit lorsqu'il se pencha pour se reposer son front contre le seul homme qu'il d'admirer et faisait confiance.

- Et tu me veux aussi, mon cher docteur?" Il demanda doucement.

Tenma pouvait sentir la chaleur monter à ses propres joues quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Johan contre ses lèvres et hocha lentement la tête, il répondit d'une voix épaisse avec une émotion qu'il ne pouvait pas définir.

- Je pense que je peux arriver, Johan. Je pense vraiment que je peux ... "

Et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser provisoire, Tenma savait que au fond de son cœur, en quelque sorte il trouva la paix qu'il avait toujours voulu.

* * *

~ La Fin ~

J'espère que ça vous à plu


End file.
